<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What they don't know by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158728">What they don't know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World'>Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At least I can hold you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Crying, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Homophobia, In love with best friend, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley has been acting so strangely. Oliver just wanted to make sure he was okay. But Percy might say something he wanted to keep secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At least I can hold you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What they don't know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! So this fanfic is a prequel to my other fanfics in the series Jolkien Rolkien Rolkien Tolkien style. It isn't required that y'all read the other ones but, it would make me really happy if you did. As always make sure to check out Ezmiho on Soundcloud because he's epic and comments on all my fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A problem has been plaguing Percy’s mind for a while now and that problem wasn’t going away anytime soon. It had been occupying so much of his brain, he could barely focus on his studies. It was only the start of 5th year but with his prefect duties and the OWLs looming in the distance he didn’t have time for this problem.</p>
<p>	Usually, he would just ignore it as he was quite good at shutting down his emotions but this time it was close to impossible. It seemed like this problem was always around him. Well, the person this problem would be attributed to was around Percy most of the day. They were in the same year, in the same house, had all the same classes. Hell, the person had shared his dorm with Percy for the last 4 years. The problem was Oliver Wood.</p>
<p>	Now, most people who know Percy would expect the problem to be his untidiness, or his schedule, or his seemingly unwavering inability to do any school work on time.  But it wasn’t. It was his charming smile, his gorgeous hair, and his practically flawless body. But mainly the problem lies with Percy’s own thoughts about those things. </p>
<p>	Percy knew he wasn’t supposed to. He had heard the things people say about boys who like other boys. He knew what his mother thought of it. Merlin knows what Oliver would think about it if he could hear Percy’s thoughts. It was inappropriate and totally something he needed to get over. </p>
<p>	The problem was that he couldn’t. He’s been trying for over a year. The fact that Oliver got more fit over the summer didn’t help it either. If he ever knew then he would surely want nothing to do with Percy. It had gotten so bad that Percy couldn’t stand to talk to Oliver anymore. The thoughts would occupy him every time he saw him. It was driving him insane. </p>
<p>	Oliver started to notice this strange behavior too. It hurt him that one of his closest friends had suddenly started acting all weird around him. Every time he would even see Percy, he would quickly turn away or act like he was late for something. Oliver just wanted his friend back but how was he meant to go about it when Percy tried his hardest to not see him? </p>
<p>	One night in the dorm, Percy was pretending to study. Now, he would be actually studying if his mind didn’t somehow loop back to Oliver every few minutes. Percy was clearly stressed out of his mind. Even the most socially inept person in the entire world could see it. </p>
<p>Oliver just entered the dorm room to see Percy at his desk practically shaking. He knew he needed to ask Percy what was wrong. This recent behavior was so unlike him that he considered telling Fred and George. All he wanted was to know his friend was okay. </p>
<p>Oliver walked over to the desk. “Hey, Perce. I’ve noticed you’ve been acting a bit weird lately,” He put his hand on Percy’s shoulder like he always does but Percy quickly pulled away. He couldn’t stand it anymore. “I was just wondering if everything was okay.” He said the last part with a bit of hurt due to Percy’s actions.</p>
<p>“I-I’m perfectly fine and ordinary, why do you ask?” Percy was rushing his words so much Oliver had to take a few seconds to understand it. “No you’re not, there’s clearly something wrong Perce…” “I don't want you calling me that anymore,” Percy said a bit too harsh than he meant. “I’ve called you that since first year. What is going on with you?” “Maybe I just outgrew it,” Percy said before turning back to his book.</p>
<p>“Why are you suddenly like this? Ever since the school year started you’ve been avoiding me and now it seems like you can’t stand me. If you can’t remember, we used to be best mates before all this shit started.” Oliver was getting fed up with Percy in a way he has never been before. Now he could see why everyone thinks he’s such a stuck up dick.</p>
<p>Percy tried to stop it, but the tears were leaking from his eyes. It took a few seconds for Oliver to notice but once he did his whole demeanor changed. “Percy I’m serious what’s wrong?” He’d never seen him cry before now. He tried to touch Percy’s hand but he quickly got up trying to walk away. Just as quickly, Oliver got his wand out and shut the door. </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna let you walk away from this, Percy. I know something is wrong just tell me. I’ve never even seen you cry before.” He grabbed Percy’s arm while he tried to yank it away. That’s when Percy finally broke.</p>
<p>“I can’t stand this anymore!” Percy screamed out, not even making an attempt to hide the fact he was crying. Oliver let go of his arm and took a step back. Surprisingly, he had never heard Percy scream before either. Percy walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Oliver sat down on his own bed right across from him, wanting to give Percy some space.</p>
<p>It took a while but Percy finally opened up. “I’m sick, Oliver,” Percy mumbled out. “What do you mean? If you’re sick you should go to the nurse.” “No not like that,” Percy said, trying his best not to look at Oliver. He was going through all the possible scenarios of how this could play out in his mind and most of them ended horribly.</p>
<p>“Percy, I don’t understand what you mean,” Oliver said. He was more confused than before. “Oliver I’m…” Percy couldn’t seem to get the last word out. He was so ashamed to admit it to him.</p>
<p>	“You’re what, Percy?” Oliver said walking over to sit next to him. “I’m gay.” Percy managed to mumble out. Oliver was a bit taken aback. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Percy anymore it was that he didn’t expect it. It had taken a moment for him to process but by that time Percy was already getting up walking to the door.</p>
<p>	“Percy, wait. We need to talk about this.” Oliver said following right behind him. “What is there to talk about, huh?” Percy spat out. He assumed Oliver wanted nothing more to do with him. “Why are you running away?” Oliver grabbed Percy’s shoulder. “Because it would only be logical for you to hate me.”</p>
<p>	“Why would you say that? What did I do to make you think I hate you?” Oliver said, raising his voice. Percy scoffed at this. “Please why would you ever want to be friends with someone like me? I’m nothing more than a disgusting fa-” </p>
<p>“Percy Weasley don’t you dare finish that sentence. You aren’t, in fact, no one is. Never in my life would I think you were disgusting.” Oliver grabbed Percy’s shoulders and forced him to look at him. “You are the most amazing person I know, Percy. I would never hate you for something like this.” Oliver could feel himself starting to cry.</p>
<p>Percy didn’t know what to say, he felt like whatever he could say would ruin everything. He just stood there in the middle of the room, with Oliver, after everything that just happened. They stayed like this for a while because neither of them wanted it to end. But Percy knew Oliver wanted the full story of why he was acting like a total prick so he thought now would be better than never.</p>
<p>“Oliver there’s something else that I need to tell you.” Oliver looked up at Percy and waited for him to continue. Percy took a deep and somewhat shaky breath. “I don’t just like men, I like you, Oliver.” “You could’ve just said that from the beginning, Percy. I like you too.” Oliver said with a bit of a laugh.</p>
<p>Percy's eyes lit up “Really?” Oliver nodded. “I’ve been trying to tell you since year 3 but I couldn’t get myself to believe you would like someone like me.” “What are you talking about, Ollie, you’re amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” “I could say the same thing about you too, Percy,” Oliver replied, making Percy blush a light shade of red. “But I’m glad we have each other.” He pulled Percy closer to him. It just seemed natural for the two to kiss.</p>
<p>Oliver had kissed other people before, boys and girls, but he had to say nothing felt better than kissing Percy. It was like something clicked. Nothing else mattered as long as he had Percy.</p>
<p>They had moved to Percy’s bed to be close to each other. Percy seemed so peaceful laying right next to Oliver. It was a welcomed change from the past few weeks. </p>
<p>“Does this mean you’ll stop ignoring me, Perce?” Percy sighed. “Yes, I’m sorry.” “You don’t have to apologize,” Oliver said, pulling himself a little bit closer to Percy. He was warm and smelled like old parchment. Oliver always strangely loved that smell but now he knows why.</p>
<p>“Also is it okay if we keep this a secret? I’m just not ready to come out to my family.” Percy said. Oliver could hear some of the sadness come back into his voice. “Of course it is, Percy. I’ll keep this our little secret for as long as you need it to be.” He nuzzled his head into Percy’s hair. “Stop you're gonna ruin it!” Percy said, trying to getaway.</p>
<p>“It’s practically 9 pm I think you can deal with some messed up hair for the night,” Oliver said while laughing. The rest of the night was spent like this. No one would suspect them to be more than friends. The prissy prefect and the star quidditch keeper. People would say they are an unlikely couple but the two would beg to differ. But no one would be saying anything about them, at least not for a great while. Perhaps it would be better this way, just him and Oliver. It was fine for both if no one else knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>